


Esctasy

by hosheep



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-13
Updated: 2010-02-13
Packaged: 2020-10-01 18:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20365507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hosheep/pseuds/hosheep
Summary: He couldn’t get enough. This was his ecstasy. OroSasu. Yaoi.





	Esctasy

"_Sasssuke_," Orochimaru smirked as Sasuke shuddered underneath him at the hiss. The snake easily untangled the scarf that was loosely tied around the pale teen's neck, pulling it up slightly to rest over rosy lips. "Open."

Sasuke hesitated. He was already in a predicament, pinned over the back of the couch with no room to move and no chance of escape. Orochimaru was flush pantless behind him. A sharp thrust against his ass drew a soft gasp from him, the motion causing him to rub his own clothed erection sharply against the edge of the couch.

That was all the opening he needed. Orochimaru pulled the scarf back almost immediately, turning the long piece of cloth into a gag. He wrapped the excess cloth around his hand until the scarf's hold was tight. The snake gave another sharp thrust, tongue slipping out to lick his lips as Sasuke, this time, let out a moan.

Looks like his protégé was starting to get into this.

Sasuke squirmed against his hold, finding that he couldn't even move his head. And each time he tested his hold, he'd find himself humping the couch as Orochimaru thrust into him. He was taunting him, he just knew it.

"Do you want it, Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru leaned forward just slightly, hissing into the teen's ear. He could see that he was distracted, too, with the way his eyes fluttered open and close and the light flush coloring pale cheeks. That pretty much answered his question.

"Heh." Orochimaru pulled back enough to pull down Sasuke's pants to his knees. In order to keep the teen from lashing back at him, he took both wrists into his single free hand as his long, inhuman tongue slithered out of his mouth before snaking its way into that delicious hole.

Sasuke moaned, blush deepening a shade as the tongue went into him. He could feel it prepare him, squirming inside of him to stretch him. Orochimaru always did it with his tongue, now, having found out that it was a huge kink for the Uchiha. He let out a loud moan as his prostate was stimulated, his rips bucking back against the snake.

Letting out a soft hiss, Orochimaru applied more pressure to that spot, earning another loud moan from Sasuke and another thrust back into him.

Feeling that he was prepared enough, Orochimaru pulled his tongue out, but it was immediately replaced by his throbbing erection as he slammed in. Sasuke's back arched as he cried out, thrusting back against the snake.

Smirking widely, Orochimaru set into their usual rhythm of hard and fast, pushing Sasuke against the back of the couch and forcing him rub against it. Even though there was a scarf in the teen's mouth, his screams were still just as loud, and still very much music to his ears. He couldn't get enough. This was his ecstasy.

His pace began to grow erratic the closer he got to his orgasm, easily drawing louder cries from the Uchiha. He really was a slut. Orochimaru thrust in one last time, pressing Sasuke against the couch to the point where his orgasm was triggered.

Sasuke sagged heavily against the couch, or as much as he could with Orochimaru holding his head up, chest heaving as both he and the snake behind him come down from the high. The snake gave a parting thrust, earning him a soft gasp, before pulling out and completely pulling away from Sasuke. As he redressed himself, he watched with disinterest as the Uchiha slumped bonelessly against the couch, semen contrasting against the deep purple carpet.

"Clean up after yourself as soon as you can walk, Sasuke-kun." With that, the sannin turned to leave, but paused at the doorway as another thought hit him, "Oh, and don't let the snakes get to you. You make a bigger mess, expect punishment."


End file.
